La tragedia
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: Parecia que todo estaba bien hasta que aquello ocurrió. es un one-shot muy corto, que no les toma 10 minutos leer. porfa leanlo


Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot (el primero que hago), que supuestamente iba a ser una historia larga pero me gusto la idea de dejarla que termine así. Es un poco triste y dramática, pero espero que les guste.

Antes de que me demanden quiero aclarar que "Avatar: la leyenda de Aang" no me pertenece, porque si lo hiciera la serie seguiría, sobre la vida de Aang y los otros chicos luego de la guerra.

Espero que les guste…lean…

La tragedia.

Pasaron 5 meses desde que acabo la guerra y Katara y Sokka habían regresado a su pueblo natal, que por cierto estaba un poco cambiado. Ahora ya no había muros porque la guerra había terminado, pero el cambio más notable es que había grandes construcciones, había casas más grandes y sólidas, lugares donde los chicos jugaban y había escuelas y todo tipo de cosas grandiosas. Aang no estaba con los dos hermanos de la tribu agua del sur, ya que se había ido al templo aire del sur para meditar un poco y ese lugar era perfecto, ya que era sumamente tranquilo, debido que allí no había absolutamente nadie. Aang había dejado a Momo en manos de Katara y de Sokka, por si ellos querían enviarle algún mensaje.

El monje estaba muy tranquilo, cuando de repente escucho unas pisadas, mejor dicho pisaditas, que resultaban provenir, nada mas ni nada menos, de Momo, que en cuya espalda tenia atada una nota que Aang se apresuro a leer:

"_Aang:_

_Quería decirte que Katara esta muy mal, veras, estábamos los dos caminando por la aldea junto con mi padre, cuando nos encontramos con Azula. Peleamos con ella pero antes de derrotarla tiro una bola de fuego que fue a dar justo en el estomago de mi hermana. Los médicos de la aldea están haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarla, pero según ellos, se necesitaría más de un milagro para que ella sobreviviera. Te escribo esto porque creo que querrías despedirte de ella. _

_Esta en la sala "Luna" y desea verte antes de que sea tarde._

_Sokka."_

Aang tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas cuando termino de leer el mensaje y enseguida tomo a Momo, se subió en Appa y viajo lo más rápido que pudo a la tribu agua del sur, donde la persona que mas quería en el mundo se estaba muriendo.

Al llegar, el avatar le pregunto a un hombre donde quedaba el hospital y, tras recibir la respuesta, le agradeció y se dirigió allí lo mas rápido que pudo. Cuando llego al hospital supo perfectamente donde estaba la sala en la que se encontraba la dueña de su corazón. Aang encontró a Katara acostada en una de las dos camas que había en aquella habitación, la otra estaba libre. Hakoda estaba a su lado hablando con ella y en cuanto vio entrar a Aang los dejo solos para que los dos enamorados pudieran tener un poco mas de privacidad.

-Hola Aang- dijo ella con voz débil.

El monje corrió a sentarse a su lado y tomar la mano de la chica.

-Todo esto es mi culpa- dijo él en un susurro, que Katara escucho.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Fui yo la que no supo defenderse contra Azula, yo, y únicamente yo soy la responsable de mi estado físico.

-No, todo es mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado aquí contigo esto un hubiera pasado. Yo soy el responsable que estés al borde de la muerte.

-Aang, no digas eso.

-Pero lo sabes, si no fuera por mí esto no hubiera ocurrido, si no fuera por mí ahora estarías bien.

-Ya se me esta acabando el tiempo- dijo con la vos mas débil que antes – pero antes que me baya debes prometer que serás feliz sin mi, que no te culparas de lo ocurrido y que volverás a amar a alguien tanto como me as amado.

Luego de decir estas palabras se dieron un dulce beso y cuando este termino, la chica que había hecho tan feliz al joven avatar ya se había ido a reunirse con su madre en el cielo. Aang se puso a llorar encima de su, ahora difunta, amada. El hermano y el padre de Katara entraron.

-Tranquilo, piensa que ahora esta en un lugar mejor.- Le dijo Sokka al monje en un intento de animarlo.

Aang asintió, se seco las lágrimas y en un susurro le dijo al cuerpo de la chica:

-Nunca te olvidare.

¿Qué les pareció?, dejen rewievs con sus opiniones. ¡Felices vacaciones!


End file.
